Trilogy
by G and K
Summary: Mereka ada di sekitar kita...
1. Midnight love

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Midnight Love

Ichigo Pov

Aku termenung menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang di teras rumah ku.

Hari ini sudah genap 40 hari sejak kekasihku, Rukia, pergi meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya.

Dalam pikiranku masih terekam jelas kenangan indah yang kami lalui bersama.

Xxx

Di atap rumah, nampak kedua sejoli sedang duduk menatap langit yang berbintang, malam sangat cerah diterangi rembulan yang bulat sempurna.

"Sayang di hari pernikahan nanti bagusnya aku pakai gaun warna apa ya?" sang wanita berambut hitam melirik ke pria berambut orange yang duduk di sampingnya .

"Pakai apa pun kau tetap cantik bagiku, Rukia, apa lagi kalau nggak pakai apa-apa." Jawab sang pria sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Dasar cabul!" sang wanita memukul pelan bahu sang pria.

"Walau cabul tapi kamu suka kan?" goda sang pria, lagi-lagi menyeringai, bukan seringai mesum tapi bejat (?).

Sang wanita hanya tersipu, lalu menatap sang mata sang pria dalam-dalam, "Kita akan selalu bersamakan?"

"Tentu saja."

XxX

"Pa, bisa agak cepat sedikit? Kita sudah terlambat ke Gereja! Apa kata orang kalau anak kita terlambat di hari pernikahannya?" ujar seorang perempuan dengan nada gelisah kepada seorang pria yang nampak sedang menyetir mobil.

"Iya, ini sudah cepat, aneh anak kita yang menikah saja terlihat santai kenapa kamu yang gelisah?" sahut sang pria seraya melirik anaknya yang nampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih.

Sang Ibu hanya menghela nafas sementara Sang Ayah menambah kecepatan mobilnya tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba datang sebuah truk besar yang melaju kencang kearah mereka...

BRAKKKKKKKKK!

XxX

Ichigo Pov

"Rukia, aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu." Aku menatap langit kembali dengan tatapan sayu, sambil membayangkan wajah cantik Rukia.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku, membawa kesejukan pada hatiku yang dingin.

"Ichigo."

Entah dari mana, datangnya, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang wanita, membisikan namaku,suara yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku menoleh kekanan dan kiri ku, namun tidak ada siapa pun, apakah ini karena aku terlalu merindukan Rukia? Entahlah, namun di balik langit malam yang pekat, perlahan-lahan aku melihat bayangan Rukia. Bayangan itu nampak samar tapi perlahan-lahan mulai semakin jelas.

"Ru-kia?" Suaraku tercekat, tidak mempercayai pengelihatanku, di langit itu tampak Rukia, tampak cantik dengan gaun putihnya, namun wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan mata yang nampak penuh akan kerinduan dan tubuhnya... melayang.

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku, seakan ingin menggapaiku dan mengajakku terbang bersamanya, namun seperti ada tembok tak terlihat yang membuatnya tak dapat menggapaiku.

Kembali kutatap mata Rukia, terdapat kesepian dan kesedihan disana, membuat hatiku terasa tersayat, tak tega aku melihat mata itu, perlahan aku maju mendekati Rukia, ingin menggapai tangannya yang terulur padaku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku memanjat pagar teras rumahku, pikiranku kosong, yang kuinginkan hanya menggapai sosok kekasihku dan terbang bersamanya.

Namun dalam hitungan detik, Tiba-tiba...

B RRRUUGGGGHHHH!

Terdengar suara terjatuh bersamaan dengan suara tulangku yang patah, ternyata manusia memang tidak bisa melawan gravitasi, aku merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku, terasa cairan hangat berwarna merah mengalir dari kepalaku. Aku melihat ke langit, masih ada sosok Rukia di sana, namun ada yang berbeda dari sosok itu, matanya tidak lagi menyorotkan kerinduan dan kesepian, sorot mata itu terlihat sangat dingin dan raut wajah Rukia terlihat berubah bukan lagi wajah yang menanggung rindu melainkan wajah tersenyum, senyum yang penuh arti dan menyeramkan.

Rasa sakit yang kurasakan berganti menjadi rasa dingin yang mencekam, aku rasa ini saatnya aku menemui ajalku.

"Kita akan selalu bersama bukan?"

**The End**

A/N: Maaf kalau singkat malas ketik + tidak banyak tokoh Bleach yang kami ketahui


	2. Doll

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

**Doll**

Seorang bocah perempuan nampak istimewa pada suatu malam yang cerah. Gaun merah muda di tambah pita yang menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan gaun nya menambah kecantikan gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia 8 tahun ini.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun ya." Seru seorang ibu seraya mengelus lembut kepala sang gadis kecil berambut pink itu.

"Terima kasih ibu." Sahut gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu seraya tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandanagn ke seluruh ruangan. Pesta ulang tahun nya kali ini memang terasa sepi dikarenakan keluarga gadis itu baru saja pindah kota dan tidak banyak kenalan yang mereka miliki di kota baru ini.

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang pria kedalam ruangan seraya membawa sebuah kue yang dihiasi lilin berbentuk angka delapan.

"Nah Sakura, ayo buat permohonanmu." Ujar pria itu seraya meletakan kue ulang tahunnya di depan Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, 'Aku ingin punya seorang sahabat yang bisa menemaniku kapan saja.'

Sakura membuka matanya dan meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunnya.

Kedua orangtua Sakura bertepuk tangan seraya memotong kue ulang tahun, dan ulang tahun ini tidak terasa lengkap tanpa sebuah kado bukan?

"Sakura ini kado buat kamu." Ujar sang ibu seraya memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada anaknya.

Dengan antusias Sakura segera merobek bungkusan kado dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka dari bungkusan itu, sebuah boneka cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Boneka yang cantik! Terima kasih bu!" Seru Sakura girang seraya memeluk ibunya.

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut mengetahui anaknya menyukai hadiahnya, "Ibu tahu kamu kesepian karena harus meninggalkan teman-temanmu karena kita harus pindah, semoga boneka ini bisa menemanimu ya."

Sakura mengangguk semangat seraya mengendong boneka itu.

**Doll**

Malam semakin larut, namun Sakura masih terjaga, anak perempuan itu masih semangat memainkan boneka yang baru saja diterimanya dari sang ibu.

"Nah kamu kuberi nama Ino ya?" seru Sakura seraya menyisir rambut bonekanya yang berambut pirang.

Sepanjang malam itu Sakura terus bercerita kepada Ino, sang boneka, walau tahu Ino tak mungkin membalas setiap perkataannya namun Sakura tetap bercerita dengan penuh semangat sampai akhirnya dia tertidur, disamping bonekanya dan ada sesuatu yang aneh, pandangan mata boneka itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih "hidup".

**Doll**

"Aku pulang!" Seru Sakura seraya berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, ganti baju dan makan siang ya!" perintah sang ibu.

Sakura yang sudah memasuki kamarnya segera menghampiri ranjang tempat bonekanya, Ino, terbaring.

"Ino! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu! Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, teman-teman disana ramah dan baik padaku."

"Sakura cepat ganti baju dan turun makan." Terdengar suara sang ibu dari luar kamar.

"Baik bu!" sahut Sakura seraya meletakan bonekanya ke ranjang dan dia segera mengganti baju dan turun kebawah, sementara terlihat tatapan mata bonekanya berubah lagi, bukan hanya tatapan yang hidup tapi juga tatapan kebencian.

** Doll **

Malam kembali tiba, Sakura masih terlihat asyik bermain bersama boneka kesayangannya.

"Ino aku berharap kita bisa selamanya berteman yah? Aku sangat menyayangimu." Senyum Sakura seraya memeluk erat bonekanya dan entah kenapa Sakura merasakan luapan rasa sayang yang luar biasa pada bonekanya itu.

Sakura terus memeluk bonekanya hingga tertidur dan tanpa disadarinya lengan boneka yang dipeluknya bergerak dan mendekap tubuh Sakura.

Ke esokan harinya...

Seperti hari yang sudah-sudah, Sakura bermain dengan bonekanya, entah kenapa Sakura sangat betah berlama-lama bermain bersama boneka itu ketimbang bermain bersama teman-teman sekolah atau anak-anak yang tinggal disekitar rumahnya.

"Ino karena kau sahabat terbaikku, jadi apa yang kumiliki itu artinya milikmu juga." Seru Sakura seraya menyisir rambut boneka itu sementara tanpa dia sadari, boneka itu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menukar nama kita? Aku jadi Ino sedangkan kamu jadi Sakura! Keihatannya asyik." Sakura tertawa-tawa sendiri seraya mencium wajah bonekanya.

**Doll**

"Sakura kamu sudah mengerjakan PR dari sekolah mu belum?" tanya sang ibu pada Sakura yang nampak sedang asyik bermain bersama boneka nya di ruang tamu.

"Ibu, jangan panggil aku Sakura lagi, sekarang namaku Ino," Sahut Sakura seraya menunjukkan bonekanya pada ibunya, "Dan sahabatku ini yang namanya Sakura."

Sang ibu terdiam sambil terheran-heran, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Anak kecil, imajinasinya memang masih tinggi.'

"Baiklah Ino sekarang kerjakan PR mu ya."

**Doll**

Hari demi hari berlalu, kelakuan Sakura pun semakin aneh dan sungguh mencemaskan orang tuanya. Sakura yang dulu ceria kini menjadi sangat pendiam, dia menjadi lebih banyak bicara dengan bonekanya dari pada dengan orang di sekelilingnya bahkan pada orang tuanya sendiri, belum lagi pada akhirnya Sakura benar-benar menolak di panggil Sakura, dia lebih suka di panggil dengan nama Ino dan menjadi marah bila dia di panggil Sakura.

Melihat situasi yang tidak baik itu, pada suatu siang, saat Sakura berada di sekolah, sang ibu memutuskan untuk membuang Ino, sang boneka.

"Ibu! Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sakura yang baru pulang dari sekolah dan tidak menemukan boneka kesayangannya.

"Hah? Oh maksud kamu bonekamu? Sudah ibu buang sayang, nanti ibu belikan boneka yang baru ya?"

"KENAPA DIBUANG IBU? KENAPA!" jerit Sakura histeris.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, sang ibu menjadi terkejut, selama ini Sakura tidak pernah marah apa lagi menjerit kepada orang tua nya sendiri.

"AKU BENCI IBU!" tangis Sakura seraya masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan sang ibu dengan ekspresi terguncang dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

Sakura mengurung diri dikamarnya seraya menangis tersedu-sedu, dia terus menangis bahkan ketukan pintu dari sang ibu tidak dihiraukannya, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur akibat lelah menangis hingga akhirnya malam pun tiba.

"Ino..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang hampir mirip bisikan terdengar di telinga Sakura.

Sakura segera membuka matanya, dia lalu mengedarkan pandangan matanya, mencari sumber suara sehingga akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang tidak asing lagi di dekat jendela kamarnya, sosok sebuah boneka berambut pirang tampak duduk di jendela kamarnya.

"SAKURA!" teriak gadis itu girang seraya berlari kearah jendela dan mendekap boneka itu dengan perasaan rindu luar biasa.

"Sakura jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi ya!"

**Doll**

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasanya, Sakura kembali berkutat pada bonekanya, bahkan dia rela tidak bersekolah karena tidak mau berpisah dari bonekanya, sementara ibu Sakura terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa melihat kelakuan putri kesayangannya, ia hanya bisa menangis pasrah.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, bagaimana kalau kita bawa Sakura ke psikiater?" ujar sang suami pada istrinya yang habis menangis.

Istrinya nampak terdiam dan mendesah menahan beban, "Tapi anak kita tidak gila."

"Kalau terus dibiarkan malah akan menyiksa Sakura."

"Tapi..."

BRAAKKKKK!

Pintu ruangan terbanting, terlihat sosok Sakura di pintu dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang berair.

"AKU TIDAK GILA!" jerit Sakura seraya memandang kedua orang tua nya dengan tatapan benci.

"Sakura kami tidak..."

Belum sempat ibu Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura segera berlari kekamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"Sakura, dengarkan kami dulu nak!" ujar ayah Sakura seraya mengetuk pintu, namun Sakura sepertinya tak menghiraukan orang tuanya, dia terus menangis sambil memeluk bonekanya, hingga dia tertidur.

**Doll**

"Ino.."

Terdengar suara bisikan dari boneka yang dipeluk Sakura.

"Sakura?" gadis berambut merah muda itu terbangun seraya mengerjap.

"Sakura! Aku benci papa sama mama! Mereka kira aku gila!" seru Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tahu, Ino kamu tidak gila, orang tua memang sangat egois."

Sakura kembali terisak dengan linagan air mata.

"Ino, aku akan menanggung semua penderitaanmu jangan menangis lagi." Ujar sang boneka dengan suara mendamaikan yang menyeramkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau cukup memberikan darahmu sedikit untuk kuhisap, setelah itu tidurlah,begitu membuka mata semua kesedihan dan masalahmu akan kutanggung."

Sakura tercenung sebentar, lalu dia mengangguk dan mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan disodorkannya jempolnya yang berdarah itu ke mulut sang boneka.

Setelah merasa cukup menghisap darah Sakura, sang boneka menyeringai, "baiklah tidurlah yang nyeyak Ino, besok masalahmu akan hilang, semuanya..."

**Doll**

Keesokan paginya, Sakura membuka matanya, dan dia melhat ayah dan ibunya duduk diatas ranjang kamarnya dengan wajah cemas.

Sakura baru akan berbicara namun ada yang aneh, suaranya tidak keluar, bahkan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa nak? Jempolmu berdarah." Tanya ibu Sakura.

Sakura kembali berusaha membuka suara, namun ada suara lain yang menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, suara yang sangat familiar, suara Sakura itu sendiri..

"Ya ibu, aku tidak apa-apa dan maafkan sikap Sakura kemarin."

Dan pemandangan berikutnya sungguh menakutkan Sakura, dia melihat Ibunya memeluk sesosok anak berambut merah muda, tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura kembali ingin berteriak dan menggerakan tubuhnya namun dia kembali tak bisa bergerak.

Sesosok tubuh yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura itu menoleh kepada Sakura yang terbujur kaku, dia tersenyum mengejek seraya berkata,

"Ibu, sepertinya aku akan membuang boneka Ino, aku sudah bosan bermain bersamanya."

**The End**


	3. Flora

Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda

**Based on Stay out of the basement**

**Flora**

Monet, seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang dengan bentuk ikal, nampak sedang menonton televisi di sebuah tamu dengan wajah bosan.

"Liburan musim panas yang membosankan." Gerutu perempuan itu seraya memainkan remote control seraya menggonta-ganti saluran televisi.

Saat ini, Monet sedang berada di rumah paman nya, Caesar. Memang sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi bagi Monet untuk berkunjung ke rumah paman nya pada liburan musim panas, itu dikarenakan paman nya yang seorang ilmuwan spesialis tumbuhan selalu menunjukan penemuan-penemuan yang selalu menakjubkan Monet setiap kali Monet berkunjung pada liburan musim panas, namun liburan kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, paman nya menjadi lebiih tertutup bahkan Monet yang biasanya selalu diundang untuk ke ruang bawah tanah yang merupakan laboratorium pamannya untuk melihat hasil penemuannya kini dilarang untuk memasuki bahkan mendekati ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Maaf Monet, paman akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan penelitian terbaru paman." Ujar Caesar yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tamu, sementara Monet masih memasang wajah cemberut.

"Paman aneh deh! Kenapa aku gak boleh melihat penelitian paman? Dan lagi lepasin tuh topi baseball yang paman pakai, di dalam rumah kok pake topi!" ketus Monet seraya memandang aneh pamannya yang memakai topi baseball sehingga menutupi sebagian kepala pamannya.

Caesar tidak mempedulikan teguran keponakannya, dia mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja seraya memperingatkan Monet, "Ingat, jangan memasuki ruang bawah tanah! Paman mau pergi membeli pupuk dulu."

Caesar pun berlalu meninggalkan Monet sendirian di ruang tamu dan peringatan Caesar tadi justru membuat Monet semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada di ruang bawah tanah Caesar.

Monet berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu dia melangkah menuju ruang bawah tanah milik pamannya dan ternyata ruang bawah tanah itu tidak terkunci.

Ketika memasuki ruang bawah tanah itu, Monet menjadi sangat kaget, terlihat banyak tumbuhan aneh memenuhi ruangan itu, ada akar berwarna hijau yang sangat panjang, persis seperti ular dan bergerak-gerak juga berdesis, ada pula bunga yang sangat aneh yang bersiul-siul pelan bahkan bunga itu bisa berjalan.

Belum selesai dengan rasa kagetnya, Monet dikejutkan lagi dengan suara pintu rumah yang terbuka.

"Monet? DI mana kamu?" terdengar suara Caesar dari ruang tamu.

Panik, Monet segera bersembunyi di lemari yang berada di dekatnya.

Cklek..

Terdengar suara pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka, Monet yang mengintip dari sela-sela lubang yang berada di lemari tempat dia bersembunyi melihat Caesar masuk ke ruang bawah tanah sambil membawa sekarung pupuk yang baru dibelinya.

"Sepertinya anak itu sedang keluar." Gumam Caesar seraya membuka pupuk yang dibawanya.

Caesar lalu menuangkan pupuk itu ke sebuah piring yang berada di meja, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah sendok lalu dia memakan pupuk itu.

Mata Monet terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan aneh itu, dan dia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika dia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi berikutnya, pamannya yang sedang mengunyah pupuk melepaskan topi baseballnya dan sangat mengejutkan, ternyata sebagian rambutnya adalah tanaman berwarna hijau!

Setelah beberapa saat, Caesar tampak menandaskan pupuk yang dimakannya, kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu.

Setelah Caesar pergi, Monet segera keluar dari persembunyiannya, wajah shock masih terpapar jelas di muka cantiknya.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati dan mengendap-endap, Monet melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang bawah tanah, namun kemudian...

Duk Duk Duk!

Terdengar suara gaduh seperti seseorang menghantam tembok membuat Monet tersentak kaget, lalu Monet melihat ke arah kloset, tempat suara gaduh itu berasal.

Dengan tangan bergetar Monet membuka pintu kloset, dan dia nyaris berteriak ketika melihat pamannya, Caesar, terikat tangan dan kakinya dengan mulut tersumpal, nampak berusaha membuat kegaduhan.

Mengikuti nalurinya, Monet segera mengambil pisau yang berada di meja, dan memotong ikatan Caesar, dan membuka kain yang menyumpal mulut Caesar.

"Paman, apa yang terjadi di sini!" jerit Monet, melepaskan segala kekalutan yang dialaminya.

"Jangan ribut, berbahaya bila kloninganku kembali." Bisik Caesar.

"Kloningan?"

"Ya, dua bulan yang lalu aku melakukan penelitian tentang menciptakan kloningan dengan sel tumbuh-tumbuhan dan aku berhasil! Tapi sayang kloningan itu melawan dan menahanku di kloset ini, bukan hanya itu dia melanjutkan penelitianku sampai pada tahap mengerikan, dia mengubah manusia menjadi tumbuhan!" jawab Caesar seraya menunjuk tanaman-tanaman aneh yang berada di ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Ja-jadi tumbuhan yang ada di sini..." kata-kata Monet tertahan setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang mengerikan.

"Ya, tadinya mereka manusia." Sambung Caesar yang segera memberikan sinyal agar Monet bersembunyi karena terdengar langkah kaki menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Pintu ruang bawah tanah kembali terbuka, kloningan Caesar tampak sangat terkejut melihat Caesar yang asli telah lepas dari tempatnya disekap.

"Bagaimana bisa kau..."

Belum sempat kloningan Caesar menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Caesar yang asli segera melompat dan menyergapnya, membuat kloningan Caesar terjatuh ke lantai.

Caesar lalu bersiap memukul kloningan nya namun tangannya tertahan oleh akar tumbuhan panjang yang berderik seperti ular.

"Kerja bagus anak-anak." Seringai kloningan Caesar yang bangkit berdiri sementara Caesar yang asli tampak terikat oleh akar hidup yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Kau!" geram Caesar seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan akar yang melilit tubuhnya.

Kloningan Caesar mengambil sebilah kapak lalu bersiap untuk menebas Caesar, namun sebelum dia sempat melukai Caesar tiba-tiba...

Jleeebbb!

Monet yang keluar dari persembunyiannya segera menikam kloningan Caesar, tepat di punggung, membuat kloningan Caesar bergetar akibat kesakitan dan yang anehnya, darah yang mengucur dari punggung itu berwarna hijau.

Kloningan Caesar menjatuhkan kapaknya, Monet dengan sigap mengambil kapak itu dan membelah tubuh kloningan Caesar dengan sekali tebas, membuat kloningan itu terbelah dua, darah hijau pun berhamburan keseluruh ruangan.

Menyadari kloningan Caesar sudah meninggal, akar yang melilit tubuh Caesar segera melepaskan Caesar.

Caesar yang sudah terlepas dari ikatannya segera mengambil kapak dari tangan Monet yang tampak ketakutan setelah membelah kloningan pamannya menjadi dua.

"Jangan takut Monet, biar paman mengurus sisanya." Ujar Caesar yang dengan penuh amarah menebas dan membunuh semua tanaman yang berada di ruang bawah tanah itu.

**Flora**

Esok harinya..

Monet duduk di halaman belakang rumah pamannya, kejadian kemarin tampak masih membuat dia shock.

"Monet, ayo kita makan malam!" terdengar panggilan Caesar dari dalam rumah.

"Baik aku akan segera kesana!" sahut Monet, yang segera berdiri dan bersiap memasuki rumah.

Namun sebelum dia memasuki rumah, terdengar ada suara lain, suara yang mirip dengan pamannya namun berasal dari halaman belakang tersebut.

"Monet..."

Monet yang terkejut segera mengedarkan pandangan matanya, mencari sumber suara, lalu dia melihat setangkai bunga kecil yang tampak aneh berjalan mendekatinya dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bunga itu berbicara.

"Monet, ini aku paman mu, Caesar."

**The end**

**A/N : Fict ini berganti judul menjadi Trilogy karena melibatkan cross over 3 fandom berbeda**** dan juga mempunyai 3 cerita.**


End file.
